


wrong doings

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, jinyoung kills someone, low key slight cheating, snow is a total douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: that implication is enough to make jinyoung's jaw clench slightly, and snow's eyebrows raise up, "ah, i struck a nerve, didn't i? i cracked through your cold little ice wall. so you'll do it?"





	wrong doings

In the past few years, Jinyoung has gotten to know some of the people that he works with along side in the factories whenever he goes. Wonpil is one of those people, a kid that he went to school with, but ever really talked to, though if he recalls right (and Jinyoung has quite impeccable memory) Wonpil didn't really talk to anyone, not that Jinyoung really did either. 

They would talk to each other now though occasionally, on the days that they worked along side one another. And Jinyoung liked working with Wonpil, and talking to him. His conversations with Wonpil are always those easy kinds that have no sort of pressure. He didn't have to keep up a fake fake or any of that other stuff. He can be more of the real Jinyoung that only Jaebum gets to see. 

And the better thing about Wonpil is that he never pushes for any information. He would never ask about why Jinyoung comes to work when he doesn't have to, or why he will stay so long, often overnight, or why the hours are wonky to begin with, and often tend to be at night. He doesn't prompt Jinyoung if he happens to blank out for a minute, and he never asks about his outings to the Capital, about the games, or any other sensitive topic that Jinyoung wouldn't feel like talking about. 

Jinyoung really likes that about him. In a way, it makes him feel normal, almost.

It's after one of those days, and Jinyoung can say that he's in a good mood, but when he gets to his house, it's not empty like how he had left it. And it wasn't just the ghosts of his family there, but rather a man who has a trail of hundreds of ghosts haunting after him. 

Snow wants him for something again, and this time? Jinyoung's going to do something. He doesn't want to just sit there and be passive all of the time. He just needs to beat Snow at his own game. "Let's skip the pleasantries," Jinyoung says, as he walks up on his own before the guards can do or say anything to him. "You want something from me, what is it?" 

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Park. I can't just go spilling everything about top secret affairs, but there is enough to believe that there is a hacker attempting to get into our systems. Beetee is already on it, but I think it would be more than beneficial to have you there working on it as well. I know that you've got the experience since you've hacked into Capital systems before." 

The night he hacked into the training room, of course Snow would know about it. He likely deemed it of that of no importance however, and that's why the problem was left alone. Though it did have the potential of being dangerous if Jinyoung was someone else. "My families already dead, so tell me President, what do you plan on doing if I refuse this time?" 

"You won't refuse," he says surely enough with a bright smile. "Like you said, you know what happened the last time that you decided to defy me. You know better do that now, don't you?" when Jinyoung doesn't say anything however, he sighs and shakes his head, as if Jinyoung is the one making this whole thing difficult. "You and Jaebum aren't as secretive as you two might like to think that you are. He never attended parties before you, and now you both happen to go to every single one. He's important to you, but you're important to me, more than he is." 

That implication is enough to make Jinyoung's jaw clench slightly, and Snow's eyebrows raise up, "Ah, I struck a nerve, didn't I? I cracked through your cold little ice wall. So you'll do it?" 

For a moment, Jinyoung pretends to consider, even though he has long already made up his mind, "I'll do it." 

"Perfect," he claps his hands together. "I'm so glad that you've come to your senses. We can leave now." 

***

Jinyoung doesn't really know what kind of people they have working for staff here, but he is pretty confident that they didn't really know what they were even doing. Which is ironic in it's own right, and almost has him snickering. Between both him and Beetee, it had taken only about a hour to completely block the hacker from the systems completely.  
  
He notices something interesting however, while he is working on it, that he decides to keep in mind and store for later usage. The hacker wasn't from inside the Capital, or even one of the nearing district. It was from rather far away, which is part of why it was so easy to block them out, the connection was weak, because it's from district thirteen. Information better kept to himself really. 

The entire time, Jinyoung couldn't help but notice that the government official sent to overlook the whole process is none of than the famous Hermes Atomm, who wouldn't stop looking at him the entire time. Jinyoung maintained his cool, despite the fact that he couldn't deny how it put him on a slight edge to have that kind of attention on him and only him.

He knows that they don't trust him however, for good reasons. He isn't like Beetee, who is still making things for them. He isn't trustworthy because he isn't on their side, and they know it, even with him being here now, he knows that Snow knows it isn't purely out of fear and submission. 

It is after they finish up blocking out the hacker, and when Jinyoung is standing in the elevator, when Hermes pushes his way in and looks down at Jinyoung, "I think you're hiding something." 

"That's a bold statement," he blinks as he looks up at the man, Hermes is rather taller than Jinyoung is. "Why would I be hiding something?" 

Hermes squints his eyes at Jinyoung, "Is that a question that you're seriously asking me?" 

Jinyoung shrugs as he leans back against the wall of the glass elevator. "You tell me. I'm here because the President asked me to come and do this job for him, so here I am doing it. Do you know why? Because last time he killed my family when I said no. So here I am." 

Jinyoung knows about Hermes Atomm, and older man, the one who so called pushed for the idea of the previous quarter quell, to have twice as many tributes rather than the typical twenty four, which lead to a total of forty eight that year. Jinyoung wasn't old enough to remember it though. One has to be particularly cruel to be able to do something like that. "Then what do you have to lose?" 

_Everything_. 

"Nothing." he says instead. "If you really want to know if I'm hiding anything," the doors open and Jinyoung walks out, turning his head slightly so that his voice could be heard. "You know where to find me."

His heart is beating fast as he walks and sits down as he questions himself as to what the fuck he is doing. There's something different about this, than the previous times that he has taken lives, or planned to. Because this is all willingly, and not a game that was set up for the intent of killing others. He's confident enough however. 

It didn't take that long either, just a hour later, and his door is opening, and Hermes is standing right there looking at him. "Withholding information is a capital offense you know." 

"I know," he says, well aware of all of this. He let's himself lean back against the counter, "What are you going to do about it?" 

Now, there was several different ways that Jinyoung had planned this night going and this was the last way that he wanted it to, but it was probably the easiest to achieve. Hermes has him backed up against the counter, lips on him, and hands moving to grip on to Jinyoung. Easily, Jinyoung responds, hands sliding up to his neck, and it's almost all too easy to plant the little circle that he needs to. 

He's lapping at Jinyoung's neck, and it genuinely takes all of his ability to not cringe or pull away because it's gross and this whole thing feels wrong. No, not the murder, but the fact that it isn't Jaebum, that someone other than Jaebum is touching him. 

He does what he does best- manipulate however, and he fake moans at the touch and arches his back, wanting this to be over sooner rather than later. He just needs to make sure that there is no weapons on him, and that he has the chance to attack Jinyoung before he can truly finish. 

So he let's his hands begin to wander, and it seems as if he is going along with it, especially when he pulls his hips closer, it's when he let's his hand run up his side that he feels the gun there. 

To be able to reach that gun, Hermes would need both of his arms and able to pull away, so if Jinyoung could get to his switch, with Hermes still holding onto him, he would be home free. He pulls his one hand away to attempt to move, but then Hermes is gripping onto his wrist and tutting, "I told you that I know you're hiding something Jinyoung." 

He pushes his hips forward and closes his eyes for a second, something that would look like lust, when in reality it's cringe mixed with annoyance. "I'm really not." 

With a blink of an eye, Hermes's hand is wrapped tight around Jinyoung's throat and he lets out a gasp, nervousness finally getting to him. "I'm not going to ask again." 

His hand comes up to grab at his throat to try and pry the hand away, "My pocket," he says finally and Hermes pulls away and reaches into his pocket pulling out a hard drive. 

"What do you have on here?" he asks examining the hard drive closely. 

Jinyoung huffs as he grabs the button and pushes it without hesitation, watching with a yell as he falls to the ground, body convulsing due to the electric currents being sent through him, and then, nothing. 

The hard drive is nothing but a piece of trash, an extra from the factory that has no importance but to deceive. He leans down and shakes his head, "You checked the wrong pocket."


End file.
